The objective of this proposal, Metabolomics Data Center and Workbench (MDCW), is the creation of a scalable and extensible informatics infrastructure which will serve as a national metabolomics resource. This is a companion proposal to RCMRCs and is a part of the Common Fund Initiative in metabolomics. The proposed MDCW will coordinate data activities of national and international metabolomics centers and initiatives, serve as a national data repository and develop a Workbench that will have data, query and analysis interfaces, and tools for interactive analysis and integration of metabolomics data. The proposed work will build on the extant infrastructure for lipids developed by the PI's laboratory as a part of the NIH Glue Grant initiative on Lipidomics. The specific objectives of this proposal are, a) development of a metabolomics data repository, tools and interfaces, b) develop a cloud computing infrastructure for metabolomics, c) coordinate RCMRCs and other metabolomics initiatives and d) provide the resources for advancing metabolomics education and research to enable new biomedicine.